Natsu Dragneel (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810547 |altname = Natsu Dragneel |no = 8334 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 13 |animation_attack = 196 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 10, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 91, 97, 103, 109 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Biggest problem child and wizard who belongs to wizard's guild Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel is a Dragon Slayer whose magic allows him to be enveloped by fire. He is on the search for the one who raised him: a dragon named Igneel. |summon = If you're a guild, take care of your friends. That is all I have to say. |fusion = My power is not the only thing keeping me standing, it's also the support of all of those who believe in me! My friends! |evolution = |hp_base = 5333 |atk_base = 2520 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 1775 |hp_lord = 7619 |atk_lord = 3600 |def_lord = 2700 |rec_lord = 2536 |hp_anima = 8511 |rec_anima = 2298 |atk_breaker = 3838 |def_breaker = 2462 |def_guardian = 2938 |rec_guardian = 2417 |def_oracle = 2581 |rec_oracle = 2893 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP and greatly boosts critical hit rate of Fire types, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge, greatly boosts critical damage & greatly boosts Fire elemental damage |lsnote = Fills 1-2 BC, 125% critical damage & 100% elemental damage |bb = Crimson Phoenix Blade Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, boosts max HP & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP & 15% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Crimson Phoenix Blade Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, slightly boosts critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP, 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 100% self parameter boost, 25% HP to Atk, Def, Rec & 30% critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Crimson Phoenix Blade Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 300% critical damage, 50% HP to Atk, Def, Rec & 30% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Dragon Force |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 25% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types & adds slight max HP boost effect for self to BB/SBB when Atk Boosting sphere is equipped |esnote = 10% HP |evofrom = |evointo = 810548 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *FAIRY TAIL Summon - Natsu & Lucy (Sept. 29, 07:00 PST ~ Oct. 14, 06:59 PST) *Collaboration Summon II **Oct. 31, 07:00 PST - Nov. 14, 06:59 PST (2018) **Nov. 21, 07:00 PST - Nov. 28, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token (2017) |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0005_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_3_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_3_desc = '''Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_3_bonus = 10 |bazaar_3_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Natsu1 }}